Once Again
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: One Shot. AU 3X11 of PPP-6x23 of Grey's Anatomy. When Mark Sloan came to Los Angeles to visit Addison, he left her in a heap of mixed up confused emotions. But what happens when Mark unknowingly leaves a little something extra behind? Mentions of Slexie but ultimately MADDISON


"**Once Again"**

**a/n: So I posted this story once before but somehow it got deleted. So this is a Maddison story and it's set after 3x11 and goes onward through season 6 of Grey's up until the finale. There is mention of Slexie but, Maddison is endgame. **

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

* * *

6 weeks. It had been 6 weeks since Mark came into her world and did what he always did: left her broken and in despair. After the secret she uncovered when her parents were in town, a few weeks before that, she was already half-way broken, but Mark Andrew Sloan was the icing on the cake of the mess that was Addison Montgomery's life. He'd come to LA begging her to do surgery on his pregnant daughter Sloane after he had shut down the operation when he begged her to come to Seattle-a first in the red head's professional career. Then he came to LA, insulted her colleague and somehow she ended up having hot, dirty, sex on the floor of her office with him, which, to her embarrassment, led to them getting caught by Pete and Sam. Then he started talking about moving to LA and having her help and Sloane raise the baby. She still remembered their conversation that night as they lay in bed together (After more hot dirty sex) and she propositioned him about giving them another try.

_"I don't care what Sam says, this is ideal" Mark said_

_"What did Sam say?" She said sitting up to face him_

_"Nothing. Forget about Sam, this is ideal. Three parents, no one gets overwhelmed. Everyone still gets to have a life"_

_"Mark…"_

_"This is our second chance, don't you see it?"_

_"What if there wasn't a baby?" Addison asked_

_"What, what happened?" Mark asked_

_"Nothing, Nothing happened. The baby's fine… it's just what if…What if Sloane changed her mind? Or there wasn't a baby? Would you still want to move down here? Join the practice? Be with me? because you keep asking and you paint a pretty picture and I'm just lonely enough and I'm just scared enough and I'm just freaked out enough that if you ask me again…I might say yes. So I'm asking you not to ask me again if its not about me…if you're just heart broken or in love with someone else or you just want me to help you with a baby that you may or may not be able to raise don't ask me, because I don't know anything, I don't know anything anymore accept I can't fall in love with a man who's in love with someone else that much I know that I can't do that again, so please if you're still in love with the Grey girl then go back to Seattle but if you're not, if you're serious and you want me then ask again"_

Mark of course, was still in love with Lexie Grey and went back to Seattle, and Addison, as usual, was left to pick up the pieces of her heart that had been once again been broken.

"Is she okay? I mean, she's been coming in here looking like crap everyday for the past couple of weeks" Violet said as she and Naomi stood outside of Addison's office watching her.

"Mark tends to do that to her" Naomi replied

"Wow…what's the deal with the two of them?"

Naomi sighed as she began to tell the sad tell of Mark and Addison "Mark was, well is best friends with Addison's ex husband and she and Mark have known each other since Med school and they've always been close, insanely close…any who, when Derek became absent in his and Addison's marriage, Mark was always there to comfort her. Things got out of hand between them; one night Derek came home and found Mark and Addison in bed together…he moved to Seattle but Addie stayed with Mark to try and give them a chance, you know, just to make sure Mark was worth throwing away eleven years of marriage over, but…Mark was Mark; he cheated. Addison got pregnant, had an abortion, moved to Seattle to try and win Derek back, but he was already in love with Meredith. Mark followed Addison to Seattle; they tried to give it another shot but…"

"Wow, so what happened when Mark came here? I mean besides the hot dirty sex on the floor of her office"

"He asked her to help him raise his daughter's baby and she asked him to move here…but he was still in love with his ex girlfriend, who ironically happens to be the sister of Derek's…fiancé "Wow, that's gotta suck for Addison"

"It does, but Addie's strong; she'll sulk over Mark a little longer and she'll move on"

"Do you really think she'll ever be over him, Mark I mean?"

"Honestly? I don't know" Naomi said as they observed Addison as she threw up into the trash can next to her desk

"Naomi she's sick" Violet said as Naomi's eyes widened and she gasped

"Nae, what is it? You don't think…"

"Oh…my…God"

"Naomi, you don't think Addison's…"

"I don't know…I mean, it's a long shot, but it's possible Violet"

"If she is, how do you think she's gonna handle this?"

"If Addison is…I shudder to think what she's going to do" Naomi said darkly as she apprehensively walked into Addison's office, where she found her best friend of over 20 years with her head on the desk.

* * *

"Addie?" she said softly, as the red head raised her head up from the desk, looking like hell

"What is it Naomi?" Addison said tiredly

"I was just…are you okay Addie? You've been sick for a couple of weeks now…"

" I'm fine Naomi"

"I mean think about it Addie…"

"Are you, are you suggesting that I could possibly be…" she said laughing hysterically,

"Oh God! Good one Nae; Me pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby...again…you're funny…god I needed that laugh thank you" Addison said

"I wasn't joking Addison. I mean think about it: You've been irritable, you've been throwing up…"

"It could be anything Naomi"

"Did, did you and Mark use protection?"

"No Nae but I'm on the pill…"

"When was your last period?" Naomi asked tentatively, causing Addison's eyes to widen as she stood up and started pacing. When _was _her last period? She couldn't remember. Suddenly it dawned on her: she hadn't had a period since _before_ she slept with Mark…It took some convincing but Naomi got Addison to take a pregnancy test (which was positive). To be 100 percent sure that she was indeed carrying Mark Sloan's child once again, she demanded a blood test be done.

"Hey Dell, did you uh, get those blood results for my patient I asked for the other day?" Addison asked the next morning

"Yeah hear you go Addison" Dell said smiling. Once she walked away from the reception desk, Naomi walked up to her.

"Are those…"

"Yeah, let's go into my office" Addison said quickly…

She was pacing with the results in hand; she just couldn't be pregnant by Mark…not again.

"Addison? Addison!" Naomi said shaking her from her thoughts

"Huh? What is it?"

"The results"

"Oh…I can't do it Naomi" she said as she shoved the results at her and continued pacing. She tried hard to think back to when Mark was in LA, but all she could think of was the feeling of having his hands on her, of him kissing her, what it felt like to have him inside of her. The way he made her explode into ecstasy…

"Addison?"

"Just say it Nae: I'm not pregnant; I mean there's just no way it's possible. I mean when I came here you said I only had 2 eggs left so…"

"Addison I can't tell you that you're not pregnant"

"Why?" She asked, as her heart pounded faster

"Because you are Addie; you're pregnant"

"No, No, No Naomi! There's no way I could be…" she suddenly stopped; in her hands were the positive results of her blood work. She was indeed pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby.

"Oh my God…Oh my God" Addison said. And suddenly, it was as if the air had been sucked from her body; the color left her face, her heart slowed…She was dying.

"Addie, you need to breathe" Naomi said gently as she walked over towards Addison, just as Sam walked into the room, observing what was happening

"Is she okay?" He asked

"No, Sam, she's not breathing" Naomi told him as he walked slowly over to Addison

"Addie? Addison you need to breathe for me okay, slow deep breaths" Sam said placing her hand to his chest so that she could feel his chest rising and falling

"That's it, in, and out"

"I'm…I…" She started, but Sam already knew.

"You're pregnant…and it's Sloan's"

"Yeah" Addison breathed, and then, the tears came as she collapsed into Sam's arms as he lead her to the couch where Naomi held her close as Sam went to tell Dell to cancel Addison's patients for the rest of the day. Once he returned to her office, he locked the door and closed the blinds before heading to the couch to hold his friend as she cried.

* * *

8 weeks later

"Addison, you need to tell Mark" Naomi said one evening as she and Sam sat at Addison's house

"No Naomi! He chose Lexie! He went back to Lexie! He's still in love with her! What the hell would I look like showing up on his door step 'Hi Mark, remember when you were in LA and I did surgery on your pregnant daughter and we had sex? Well guess what I'm pregnant surprise!"

"That actually doesn't sound that bad" Sam said as Addison threw something at him

"Sam not helping!" Naomi said as she hit him and they began to argue as well as Addison's cell phone rang

"This is Dr Montgomery…_Derek?_ Hi, I um, I'm…great what's going on how's Richard? He WHAT? So, who's chief of surgery now? _You? YOU'RE CHIEF NOW_? Its not that I'm surprised it's just…never mind, to what pleasure do I owe this phone call _Chief_ Shepherd? Oh…well how risky is it? And you want me to come to Seattle? Oh um, o-okay, I'll…Oh you've already booked the flight…_tomorrow?_ You want me in Seattle tomorrow? Oh, okay…no, no it's not a problem…okay Derek, I'll see you tomorrow…bye" Once she hung up the phone Naomi could see the fear in her eyes

"Addie, what's wrong?"

"That, that was um, Derek"

"Derek? What did he want?" Sam asked

"He uh, he's chief now and um, he, he needs me to fly out to Seattle for surgery…tomorrow"

"Oh sweetie, do you want me to…"

"No, No I can handle it Naomi, I'm fine, it's just a week, I can handle it"

Seattle-Next Day

She stepped off the plane and walked through Seattle's airport full of nervousness. She was back in Seattle and pregnant with Mark's baby. During the ride to the hospital, she was relatively silent. She politely thanked the driver and headed into the hospital. Once she inside, she took a moment to take in the rush and smell of being back in a hospital; she missed the place. Once she opened her eyes, she was greeted by Callie.

"Addison!" she exclaimed as Addison suddenly became conscious of her 14 week belly, she smoothed out the maroon colored empire waist top that was still barely hiding her expanding stomach

"Oh my God Callie! How are you?" Addison asked as the two hugged

"I'm great! Look at you, you're all fabulous as usual" Callie replied. Suddenly, Addison can barely breathe, because standing behind Callie is none other than Mark Sloan himself.

"Addie! You're here!" He said happily as he tried to hug her, but she shoved him away mumbling about going to see Derek about scheduling her surgery as soon as possible.

"Okay what did I do?" Mark asked Callie

"Are you really gonna ask that? You slept with her Mark…twice! You rejected her when she asked you about giving you guys another chance, did you really think things would be okay between you two?" She asked

"I did, I mean normally they are"

"Yeah, when you're the one getting rejected"

"So she's mad at me because I rejected her?" Mark asked incredulously as Callie simply shrugged

"She doesn't get to be mad! All those times I begged her to give us a chance…she doesn't get to be mad Callie!"

"Mark, this time, this time she actually believed you…I mean you said it yourself: she was really vulnerable and you took advantage of her, so this time, she gets to be mad at you Mark" Callie said as she walked away…

She made it through the surgery the next day and was in a hurry to get back home to LA and away from Mark, whom she managed to avoid the entire time. She ended up having a girl's night at Callie and Arizona's apartment. She tried to enjoy herself, but the secret growing inside of her wouldn't let her.

"Addie? You okay?" Callie asked for what felt like the hundredth time

"I…No"

"Well what is it? You've been acting really weird…is this about Mark?"

Addison sighed; she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, so she gave in.

"If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone, especially Mark" she asked as she turned away from Callie slowly taking off her sweater

"Addie I promise…I mean whatever it is, it can't be that…" But Callie stopped, as her breath was suddenly caught in her throat because Addison had turned to face her, shirt up, revealing her very round stomach.

"Oh my God! Addison! Oh my God…" Callie said doing the math in her head

"Addie, how, how far along are you?"

"14 weeks" Addison whispered

"Its Mark's baby, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is…" Addison said sobbing as Callie wrapped her arms around her. And this was how Mark Sloan found them when he came to Callie's apartment some 20 minutes later; 2 crying messes hugging each other.

"Hey Callie I came to borrow…Oh…Addison? You okay?" Mark tentatively

"Cal, I'm gonna go okay?" Addison said sniffling as she stood, quickly grabbing her sweater and purse and heading for the door, which Mark was unfortunately blocking.

"Addison, you have to talk to me…"He said grabbing her by the waist, but as soon as he did, he quickly jerked his hand away from her stomach

"Addison?" he said looking at her strangely but she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything; all she saw was blackness…

When she woke again, she saw his face, which told her everything she needed to know: he knew.

_FLASHBACK:12 __hours earlier_

"_Addison?" Mark said looking her strangely, but before he could question her any further, she collapsed onto the floor_

_"Addie! Addie, wake up!" Mark said softly shaking her_

_"Callie, call an ambulance!" he shouted_

_"I'm already on it…Hello, this is Dr. Callie Torres, I need an ambulance immediately at 25431 South Seattle Dr. I have a woman who just fainted in my apartment building, please hurry!" she said as she rushed to Mark's side…_

_When they arrived at Seattle Grace, they were met by Bailey and Derek, who led a frightened Mark away from the gurney carrying a very still Addison._

_"Bailey, I have to tell you something" Callie whispered, pulling her away from the gurney and crowd of people starting to grow_

_"What is it Torres?"_

_"Addison's pregnant…14 weeks"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"And it's Mark's"_

_"Oh my God! So that's why she's been avoiding him like the plague for the past couple of days"_

_"Dr. Bailey, what do we know?" Derek asked as he stood near them as the trauma team worked on Addison_

_"Uh Chief, maybe we should talk in private" Bailey started_

_"Whatever it is you can say it in front of me Dr. Bailey" Mark said_

_"Dr. Sloan, Addison is a patient"_

_"So, Derek's not her husband anymore, why are you telling him…what the hell is going on here?" Mark asked_

_"Mark, why don't we go for a walk, let them work on Addison" Callie said trying to steer him in the opposite direction so that he couldn't hear what Bailey was about to tell Derek_

_"What do you know Callie?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Calliope Iphigenia Torres what do you know?"_

_"Nothing Mark"_

_"Cal, tell me…it's Addison in there, if anything happens to her…"_

_"She's pregnant Mark, and…it's yours"_

_"What? No! Addison's not pregnant! She can't be! She'd tell me…besides, she only has like 2 eggs left, and we slept together in LA…"_

_"14 weeks ago…she's 14 weeks Mark"_

_"No…No…Addison would tell me" Mark said weakly._

* * *

When she looked into his eyes, she could see the anger in them. She could see the pain in them from the first abortion, she saw the shock…she knew that he knew, and he knew that she knew that he knew.

"Go away Mark" she said softly as she turned away from him

"No, you don't get to make me leave…YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH MY KID, YOU PASSED OUT AND GOD KNOWS WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH MY KID AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" He shouted as he heard a collective gasp from the doorway where Derek, Meredith, Bailey, Callie, and a very hurt looking Lexie stood.

"Lex…Lex I'm sorry" Mark said starting towards her

"DON'T! Don't come anywhere near me Mark!" She shouted before bolting from the door

"I'll go after her" Meredith said, quickly exiting the scene that was about to unfold

"Dammit Addison! Why? She was just starting to be okay with Sloane but now…all I want to know is why?"

"I didn't tell you because of Lexie"

"But still you still came to Seattle"

"Because Derek asked me to, not because I wanted to Mark"

"So did you ever plan on telling me? Do you even plan on keeping it, or do you plan on aborting like you did in New York?" And almost instantly, he regrets the words that spewed from his mouth.

He did the unthinkable; he brought up the abortion back in New York. It's a taboo topic for them, especially because Derek didn't know about it. He could see what was coming next: her breathing is ragged, shallow, he can see the tears welling in her eyes, as her hands clenched into fists, her nails digging into her skin.

"Addie, I didn't mean…"

"Get Out"

"Addison I'm…"

"GET OUT MARK! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

Mark solemnly left the room, giving Addison one last glance before walking away.

"Addison…" Bailey started

"Get me an OB"

"Addison…" Derek said softly

"GET ME A FUCKING OB RIGHT NOW DEREK! I need an OB right now"

"There's nothing wrong with the baby Addison, you just had a panic attack"

"I know Miranda, that's not why I need an OB" She whispered, her hands instantly wrapping around her stomach as she turned away from them

"Addison, you can't…"

"I WANT AN ABORTION! He doesn't want this, he doesn't want a baby, well I'm gonna give him what he's expecting" she said as she scheduled a termination for the next day…

Derek quickly left Addison's room in search of Mark, who was trying to talk to very upset Lexie

"Lex just listen to me it was after we broke up…" but before he could finish explaining, he was on the ground bleeding; Derek had punched him

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?" Meredith shouted as Derek continued to punch Mark

"You son of a bitch!" He said punching him again. Once Derek was pulled off of Mark, he tossed him a dejected look.

"If Addison has an abortion tomorrow…I swear Mark…" Derek said before walking away

"She's getting an abortion tomorrow?" Mark said softly, but Derek was already gone

"Mark, maybe it's for the best" Lexie said as she crouched down next to him

"What? What the hell did you just say?" He said turning so that he could face her

"I said maybe Addison getting an abortion is for the best" she said placing an arm on his shoulder

"Is that what you think Sloane's mom should have done, or what Sloane should've done when she found out she was pregnant?" He said pulling away from her

"I…No…"

"Know what Lex? That's my kid in there! Addison's pregnant with my kid and she's thinking about aborting again and all you can say is that it's for the best?"

"Mark…"

"No Lexie! First you didn't want Sloane so you broke up with me because I didn't choose you over her, then I go to LA and sleep with Addison; but I come back and you find out about it and you're mad, but then I find out you FUCKED Karev right after you broke up with me! Then Addison comes here and I found out she's having my kid and you say maybe her having an abortion is for the best! What kind of person are you?"

"Mark I'm sorry…"

"No Lexie! We're done…I, I don't even know who you are anymore" Mark said before walking away and heading to Addison's room.

* * *

"Addison, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Red I didn't mean what I said before…Addison? Please talk to me Addie" Mark said as he enters the darkened room

"What do you want me to say Mark?" she whispered from underneath the covers

"Don't have an abortion Addie, don't…"

"Why Not? I mean you're with Lexie and-"

"That doesn't matter anymore Addison; its you Red, its always been you…I never meant to hurt you Addison, not in New York, not when you were here in Seattle, not when I came to LA and certainly not now, but please Addison, don't do this, don't abort this baby" She can hear the desperation in his voice, as if he's near tears

"Mark, I don't want a baby with you…I want a life with you, but we can't have that it's just not meant to be…you can be involved with the baby, but you and me…there is no us" she said softly. And with that, nothing else needed to be said. Mark crawled into the bed with her, holding her close to him as she cried, sobbed actually…After a while, she spoke again

"I still think about it, my abortion" she said softly, her blue-green eyes looking up at him

"You do?"

"Yeah…she'd be 5 this year…Ella"

"Ella?"

"Yeah, Ella Montgomery-Sloan…I would've gave her your last name…she'd be in kindergarten this year…blonde hair like yours, my eyes and smile…she'd be stubborn like the both of us and her personality would be…she'd get into trouble, just like you did when you were a kid, and she'd use that smile of hers to get her out of almost anything; it'd work on you, but after a while I'd become immune to it…Ella. We'd probably still be in New York, maybe here, maybe in LA, but we'd be together, you, me and Ella maybe we'd have another kid, you know so Ella wouldn't get lonely, but you'd probably want a house full" she said quietly as Mark wrapped his arms around her tighter and they closed their eyes and dreamed of a world where there was an Ella and they were together; Mark Addison and Ella…

…..  
1 week later

It started out like any other normal day for Addison. She woke up in Mark's arms yet again(Derek convinced her to stay another week, plus another emergency case came into the hospital), and headed in to the hospital, what would happen just a few hours later would put Addison's life on another course. She had just finished her surgery; mom and baby were doing great as she scrubbed out of the OR. On the outside however, a man by the name of Gary Clarke was wreaking havoc on Seattle Grace Mercy West, and Addison Forbes Montgomery was unknowingly his next victim. She slowly exited the scrub room and headed out towards the hallway and suddenly stopped when she saw an older looking gentleman standing across from her with a gun. She tried to run, but it was as if her body was glued to that spot. She gasped as she took what she thought would be her last breath as she saw the bullet coming towards her, but she was knocked down by Mark…

When she looked down at herself, she saw blood on her shirt, but it wasn't her blood, it was his blood, which sent her into a panic.

"Mark? Mark! Oh my God Mark! MARK! Mark stay with me…Mark, Mark don't die okay? Mark please don't die because I love you, I love you okay! I love you and I can't do this without you, I can't raise this kid alone Mark so please don't die, Please!" She sobbed as she held him in her arms…

Several hours later, she stood inside of Seattle Presbyterian pacing the floors. He had to be alright.

"Addison!" She heard someone calling her name and realized it was Callie and Arizona

"Callie!" She said as she sobbed into her shirt

"How is he?" Arizona asked as Teddy walked out towards them.

"He's gonna be fine; we just wheeled him to recovery…he's gonna be fine you guys" Teddy said

as she walked away from them

"You should go, be with him…tell him we love him okay?" Callie said as she and Arizona walked away and Addison headed towards the recovery room where Mark was. She was nervous to see him like that, machines hooked up to him. Mark Sloan was never a man she associated with sickness; hearing the constant beeping sound that tracked his heart rate scared the hell out of Addison as she sat next to him, her hand gently on top of his as he slept a little longer before stirring.

"Addison" Mark said weakly

"Hey, you scared me and Callie half to death ya know"

"I'm sorry Red…you, you said you loved me"

"Yeah, I did, I do, I love you Mark" she said as tears filled her eyes as well as his…

The next day Addison, per Mark's wishes went over to Seattle Grace to visit Derek. What she found to her surprise however, was Derek's mother, all 4 of his sisters and Meredith who were looking at her very strangely. She didn't notice until she looked down and realized that her stomach was very visible through her top.

"Oh…my...God Addison! You're pregnant!" came the squeal of Amelia Shepherd, the youngest of the Shepherd kids

"Amy? Oh my God it's been so long!" Addison said as she hugged her

"I know, I was in LA to consult on a case, hoping to see you there, but Naomi tells me that you're back in Seattle and now I see why" Amelia smirked

"I'm not exactly back in Seattle Amelia…"

"She's back in Seattle" came the retort from Derek as Addison walked over and kissed his cheek

"God, you and Mark sure know how to give a girl a heart attack don't you?" she said to her ex husband

"Sorry, how is he?"

"He's good, vitals are stable, they removed the bullet, he should be able to leave the hospital in a few days" she reported

"Good, where's he gonna go? I mean are you gonna move into his place and help take care of him because you know now that there's no way of Mark letting you leave Seattle now" Derek said as another hush fell over the room

"Addison, are you pregnant with Mark's child?" Mrs. Shepherd asked

"I…yes Carolyn, I am" Addison admitted

"Seriously? I mean how could you do that to Derek _again_ Addison!" Came the screech from one Kathleen Shepherd

"Kath, lay off okay?" Derek said coming to her defense

"Derek! How can you defend her? She slept, or well is sleeping with your best friend, or former best friend because I'm assuming that you and Mark are no longer friends" his sister Jenny replied, giving Addison an evil glare

"Jen, Mark and I are still friends, just like Addison and I are friends; besides, Mark and Addison…I did that; I sent Mark over to be with Addison everytime I couldn't or wouldn't leave the hospital and…I took Addison back, tried to give our marriage another shot, but…I cheated on Addison with Meredith so, Addie's not the only bad guy here" Derek said taking Addison's hand in his

"Derek, you didn't have to do that" she said softly

"I owe you that much Addison…you make Mark happy, you always have, even when we were in med school; you were the only one who knew how to handle Mark, always calling him on his bullshit, never putting up with his excuses…it was always you Addison" Derek said as she smiled as him

"Thank you" she replied, kissing his cheek once again before turning to walk away; but before she could, Mrs. Shepherd stopped her.

"Addison, does Mark, does Mark make you happy?" she asked, causing everyone in the room to turn and collectively look at her

"I…he does Carolyn; he got shot trying to save me so yes Mark makes me happy"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I love Mark"

"Then, make my son happy Addison" Carolyn said…

* * *

Los Angeles-several weeks later

"I always knew that once you went back to Seattle, that there was a possibility you wouldn't be back" Naomi said as they stood upstairs packing Addison's things. It didn't take long for Addison and Mark to realize that what they had was something they couldn't ignore, so Addison agreed to move back to Seattle to start a new life with Mark and their expectant child.

"I still find it odd though; I'm always the one packing up and moving my life for someone" she said laughing as Mark stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

"I mean I would've loved to have moved her Addie, but I have a legal binding contract back at the hospital, but I promise that after the baby's born , we'll come back and visit everyone here, 'cause our kids gonna be multi-costal; its got family in Seattle, here in LA and back in New York"

"New York?"

"You know Derek's family, Weiss, Savv, your brother unfortunately"

"Mark…"

"What? I'm just saying that Archer's an ass…sorry I forgot, no swearing in front of the baby"

"Thank you"

"So what do you plan on doing with this gorgeous place Addie? Because I mean I'd hate to see it just go to waste" Amelia said as she, along with everybody else from Oceanside Wellness, along with Derek, Meredith, Callie and Arizona

"You could stay here Amelia"

"What? Addison I couldn't…"

"Amelia, you're gonna need a place to stay if you plan on working at Oceanside right? So stay in my house, it's already paid for"

"You're sure about this Addie?"

"Amelia, I'm sure" she said smiling…once everyone else headed back downstairs for the pizza and beer Mark had ordered, only he and Addison were left standing in the bedroom.

"Can you believe this is where it all started for us" Mark said, his hands around Addison's now nearly 6 month stomach.

"Actually, we got our start back in New York" she reminded him

"No, I mean our do over, our second chance started right here in this very room" Mark clarified

"Yeah, it did didn't it?"

"What if there wasn't a baby Addison?"

"What? Mark what are you…"

"Just hear me out: what if you didn't get pregnant, do you think this still would've happened: us getting back together because I'm just crazy enough, I'm freaked out enough, I'm so in love with you to believe that if I asked you to marry me, you'd say yes so I'm asking Addison" Mark said getting down on both knees opening the small box to reveal a beautiful platinum diamond ring. Just as everyone came upstairs to see where they were.

"Addison?"

"Yes, Yes, the answer is yes Mark" she said nearly leaping into his arms, kissing him passionately as everyone clapped and cheered

"You thought I was going to turn you down didn't you?" she said grinning

"No"

"Liar"

"Okay so I did"

"Yes, even if there wasn't a baby, I'd still be here doing this with you….I love you Mark Sloan"

"I love you too Addison Montgomery"

1 month later

"Okay first of all just let me say: this is a little bit weird for me, being the best man and giving the toast at my best friend's wedding to my ex wife" Derek said as everyone out on Addison's deck laughed

"Oh come on!" Mark and Addison replied from the end of the table where Addison sat snuggled next to her new husband, her legs draping over his lap

"Sorry guys, I couldn't resist…" Derek said continuing on with his speech which ended with Derek performing the song he'd sang to Addison at their wedding for her and Mark. The wedding turned out beautiful. The bride wore a beautiful Vera Wang gown and was escorted down the isle by her father surprisingly, looking simply breathtaking as she walked towards her husband as they started their new lives together. She danced with her father while Mark danced with Mrs. Shepherd and Bizzy who actually showed up (with Susan of course), who surprisingly seemed approving of Mark and Addison's relationship, saying that they were "still apart of the family". Everyone danced and enjoyed themselves as Mark and Addison sat watching all of their friends, simply amazed at everything that had happened.

"Can you believe it Red? We're married and having a kid. I mean who would've imagined it?" Mark said softly as he cradled her in his arms, gently running his fingers through her hair, which had grown out from the bob she'd had when she came to Seattle

"I know its crazy right? I mean my badge and lab coat are gonna say 'Dr. Montgomery-Sloan'" she grinned

"It is weird right? Almost as if this a dream or something" Mark said

"Yeah well if it is a dream, I sure as hell don't wanna wake up" Addison said kissing him softly….

* * *

Seattle-several weeks later…

Several weeks had passed since their beach wedding in Los Angeles as Addison, nearly 8 months pregnant, stood in the kitchen of she and Mark's apartment packing the last of their things as they prepared to move into the new house they'd purchased almost immediately after their return from their St. Bart's honeymoon.

"My god you're beautiful" Mark said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck

"Mark…we've gotta finish packing" she said, closing her eyes as Mark's lips went to her neck as she let out a content sigh

"I know…I can't wait until we get settled into the new house so we can try out every room, but did you have to get such a big house Addie?"

"Clearly you didn't think I was getting a small house; I'm sorry Mark but I lived in a trailer with Derek and this apartment isn't big enough for the two of us let alone the baby"

"It could've been big enough for us, that is if you didn't have so much damn stuff, namely clothes and shoes"

"Mark, honey, you're not a bachelor anymore, you're a married man now and we need something bigger" she said pressing her lips to his as his hands squeezed her butt just as there was a knock at the door.

"Mark!"

"What?" He said as she headed for the door as he playfully smacked her butt

"MARK!"

"Addison" he said mocking her

"Okay seriously, you need to…Sloane?" she said as she opened the door to reveal one Sloane Riley and a beautiful looking baby boy

"Addison? Is uh, is Mark, is my dad here?"

"Addison, who's at the…Sloane?" Mark said as he stood in the doorway behind Addison staring at his daughter and her now presumably 6 month old son

"His name's Ever" Sloane said softly, balancing the baby on her hip as he played with her much shorter blonde hair

"Ever" Mark repeated slowly

"It's a beautiful name for such a beautiful little boy Sloane" Addison said gesturing for them to come inside.

"So, you and my dad are like married now? And, you're having a baby?" Sloane asked Addison as they moved towards the couch, one of the few large pieces of furniture left in the apartment aside from the bed

"Yeah, we got married about a month and a half ago" Addison said smiling

"I always knew there was something more going on with you two than my dad kept telling me; I could tell by the way he looked when he said your name, or when someone mentioned you; he never had that with Lexie" Sloane said as she and Addison turned to see Mark engaged in a tickle match with Ever, causing them both to smile

"Do you mind me asking, what made you…"

"Keep Him? I don't mind: I guess it was holding him in my arms, it was like he gave me something, I don't know, he gave something that gave the strength to take care of him, and that's exactly I've been doing: I finished school, got my GED, I found a job. Ever goes to daycare while I take a couple of classes at the junior college"

"Wow Sloane, I'm impressed, you've grown up" Addison said, feeling slightly proud of the blonde sitting next to her

"Yeah, it's been hard, especially since my mom…" Sloane started, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, causing Addison's maternal instincts to kick in

"What happened Sloane?"

"My mom died a few weeks ago" Sloane sobbed

"Hey Sloane, shh, it's alright, I'm so sorry honey" Addison said holding the girl close as her belly would let her

"Sloane, I'm really sorry about your mom" Mark said as he came closer to them, Ever on his hip as he'd been listening to their conversation

"I didn't, we didn't have anywhere else to go; my mom let me live with her again, but she said I had to be solely responsible for taking care of him, but now she's dead and…"

"Hey Sloane, it's okay you and Ever always have a place to call home as long as your dad and I have anything to say about that" Addison said softly, taking Ever from Mark so that he could comfort his daughter

"Really? Addison I couldn't…"

"Its fine Sloane, besides we've got a pretty huge house, and Addie's just fine; people I'm not really acquainted with call me Addison, or my friends and your father when they're mad with me, other than that I'm Addie okay"

"O-okay, Addis-Addie" Sloane said smiling.

...

"So you're sure it won't be too much for you to handle; being married to me, having a kid and helping out with my kid and my…grandkid?" Mark asked that night as he and Addison watched Slone and Ever sleep on the makeshift pallet on the floor of the living room

"Mark its fine, but don't think that he's calling me 'grandma'" she said as Mark pressed a kiss to her temple

"My God I love you; I mean you're adapting to my life so perfectly: You finally agreed to marry me, now you've agreed to help out my 19 year old daughter and my 6 month old grandson…you're pretty awesome you know that? " Mark said

"I'd only do this sort of thing for you, because you Mark Sloan have single handedly changed me in so many ways…you know me better than I know myself sometimes, you can see past the 'Addison world class surgeon' and you see 'Addie', I don't have to say anything sometimes, and you know what's wrong…You make me feel safe and secure when I feel like the world around me is crashing down…you can see past the fancy titles, the 25 million dollar trust fund, past the bullshit and you see me…and when you're not around it's like, I can't function…you're like a drug Mark, a drug I plan on using for the rest of my life" Addison said turning to face him, kissing him passionately as if her life depended on it, leading him to their bedroom where she made love to him, filled with soft moans and orgasms that seemed to make the world disappear and only Mark and Addison existed.

* * *

5 years later…

They're truly a beautiful sight to see as they took their annual family pictures. She never thought she would get to this point. She's much older now, but still as beautiful as ever, standing next to her husband, his hair much greyer, but his boyish golden blonde locks still show through. Standing next to them is Sloane, now nearly 24, 2 years into grad school, after getting her degree to become a counselor. She's now married and expecting her 3rd child, her second with husband Ethan; they have a 2 year old daughter named Ella (named for her almost aunt who'd be nearly 10 this year). Ever is almost 6 and the spitting image of Mark as a boy (based on pictures Mrs. Shepherd's sent them of Mark as a kid). Carson Amelia Montgomery-Sloan is 5 years old and the perfect blend of her two parents, with, storm blue eyes, golden red hair sitting past her shoulders, high cheekbones; she's slim just like her mother. At her age, she's already taller than most kids in her kindergarten class and she can already read and write. Her personality is what makes her interesting. She's the perfect blend of both Mark and Addison. Next is 2 and a half year old Brecken Sloan, who is a total daddy's boy with the exception of his dark red hair like his mother's. Mark's hands are resting on the baby bump where Sommer Camille is being housed until her arrival in another 6 weeks. Once they've taken their picture, Addison stands watching her children and, grandchildren play with a faint smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about Red?" Mark asks

"Oh, nothing, just how damn amazing my life's turned out to be" she says smiling.


End file.
